Regret
by Sookiefan1995
Summary: Revenge was a dish best served cold and when Sookie got hers she knew it would taste really sweet.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing all rights belong to C. Harris and HBO. This is purely for entertainment purposes I have generated no profit nor do I intend to in the future through publication.

Regret

After I returned from all the hell that the Authority had caused in mine and Sookie's life I longed to give her the peaceful existence that she dreamed of.

Once I begged for her forgiveness for handing the final death to that worthless vampire King Bill.

I knew my lover had held on to feelings she had for him for such a long time.

However once I took the time to explain to her that he had in the end sided with Russell and the Authority and I had no other choice but to end him my little fairy was more than forgiving.

If I live to be another 1000 years old I will never forget that night.

My lover gave herself to me whole heartedly without reservation until the dawn pulled me under into my death until the sun set once more.

I am the happiest I have ever been even when I was a human.

Pam is constantly teasing my Sookie and me that we are so touchy feelley that she wants to barf.

But through our maker child bond I know that she is pleased I have finally gotten the only woman I have ever loved.

In the beginning my Sookie was worried that I would quickly grow tired of her but time has proven her theory wrong where I am concerned.

Although I constantly assured her that would not be the case she in her infinite wisdom decided to make sure that never happened.

My Sookie was an exceptional lover from the first time she gave herself to me but over time she has come out of her shell and surprised me with some of her requests during our love making.

Not only has she become very open in our love making but she has also talked dirty to me a few times during our passionate romps.

Don't get me wrong being with me has not changed her because she is still a southern lady and wouldn't dare utter her sweet dirty requests in my ear where others could hear her.

And her face and chest still turn that lovely shade of pink when certain words come out of that beautiful mouth.

But my Sookie knows what I like and she aims to please.

Now here we are 6 months into our relationship having completed bonding with her she realizes that my love for her is genuine with no other motives.

She seems to enjoy being able to feel my emotions just as much as I do hers.

That's why a mere two weeks ago we had a pledging ceremony at Fangtasia and yes this time my lover understood what was happening and was willing to spend her life with me…as her husband and she my wife.

If I had only known that our happiness would have been so short I might have made different decisions.

Not that I don't love her with every thing in me but I am sure it would have saved us both a lot of pain.

But I'm getting ahead of myself…let me digress then all who hear my tale of how love went wrong will know why I Eric Northman, King of Louisiana, 1000 year old vampire, was brought to his knees and met his final death at the feet of one tiny human female.

My Sookie had finally accepted her heritage and with the help of my 1000 year old blood taken on a regular basis she began showing signs of her faeiness.

Like all things that just happened to my lover in her life she took this in stride.

When I suggested that she allow me to find someone to help her learn more control over her light fingers she assured me that she had already met some fairy's and had been told that the more she used her powers the closer to human she would become.

She said that although she had always wanted and prayed to be human now that she could accomplish that she was no longer sure it's what she truly wanted.

And if she practiced with someone she might run out of light all together so for now she would hold off on practicing until she had made a decision about her otherness.

Looking back if I had only known then what I know now to be fact my life could have been so much better because I once held it all in the palm of my hand.

For the third night in a row I awoke finding my Sookie was not in my arms but in the bathroom which adjoined my light tight space brushing her teeth.

A soon as my keen sense of smell picked up the odor of her sickness I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand on my side of the bed and dial Dr. Ludwick's number.

Not giving my lover time to argue with me about this I requested the hobbit doctor's presence in my home within a half hour.

Something was wrong with my lover and I intended to find out what although she insisted it was probably just a virus common for humans to contract occasionally.

However I suspected differently considering the amount of my blood she had been consuming over the last 8 months during our nightly love making.

Shortly after the hobbit doctor left our home having given us her diagnosis of Sookie's illness my world ended.

"Little girl you are as healthy as a horse except for being 10 weeks pregnant. Vampire my bill will be in the mail…congratulations." All this was said seconds before popping out of my chambers.

The last thing I clearly remember of that night was shaking my head trying to clear it of the horrible thoughts of my Sookie, my beautiful wife being unfaithful with another.

I became enraged with anger and blood lust that she would allow another to touch what was mine and mine alone.

I recall one moment of clarity in the madness of that night…my Sookie trying to proclaim her innocence to the charge of being unfaithful to me and the fear in her eyes when she realized I didn't believe her.

The next evening when I arose from my day death I was met with the mass destruction of my day chambers, blood soaked sheets which smelled of my lover, an emptiness in my soul where our bond once was, and my lover gone from my life.

I roared, I raged, I rampaged in my anger and pain yet nothing seemed to ease what I felt inside.

I utilized all my resources as a King to coordinate a massive search thinking that if I could extract my revenge on the one responsible for my pain…my wife I could once again become the cold heartless vampire and push these hurtful emotions aside that I use to be.

Time slowly moved forward for me and my progeny Pam.

Being the loyal child that she is my Pam in the beginning took over my duties as King behind the scenes until I became more stable.

Gradually she pushed and prodded me into accepting blood and then sex from various fang bangers once again.

But what she didn't know was that no matter how many others I had after Sookie none could ever fill that empty place inside of me.

Over the years my anger at Sookie began to abate and I realized how young she was when she came into my undead life. I thought she had understood and accepted that making a life with me meant giving up the dream of having children.

But I came to realize that like her beloved Gran that desire had been to strong for her to let go of no matter how strong her love for me.

Yet did she not realize that I was a vampire Viking so unlike that weak human Adele had loved and easily fooled into believing Sookie's father and Aunt Linda were the off spring created from his seed.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years that's how long it's been since I have saw Eric or any vamps from Area 5 although I know that soon my past will collide with my present and it can't be soon enough for me.

I am sure that by now my family and true friends think me dead. Why shouldn't they…after all they did try and warn me when I became involved with my first vampire.

For a girl who could read human minds I was awfully stubborn and pig headed although it's not these two traits that I blame for being where I am today.

If I had only listened I would not have been fooled into believing that a cruel, sadistic, cold hearted vampire could love and my life would have turned out differently.

The night Dr. Ludwick came to Eric's home to examine me with one word she signed not only mine but my child's death warrant.

After hearing that one word "pregnant" come out of her mouth Eric went from shocked speechless to murderous bloodlust in zero to sixty seconds.

A blind angry rage consumed him and no matter how hard I tried to tell him that I loved only him and had always been faithful to him even before the pledge he chose not to hear it.

Trapped in his security tight day chamber with no way out I fought for my life and that of our child inside of me.

But I was no match for the speed and strength of a 1000 year old vampire caught up in the throws of bloodlust.

As his sharp fangs punctured my skin time after time in multiple bites sucking down mouthfuls of my life giving blood I knew this is how my life would end.

However the dawn came first pulling him into his day death. Never had I been so happy to see the sun rise once more.

Crawling from the bed to the bathroom I begin to cry silent tears from the pain and abuse my body had sustained at the hands of the man who proclaimed to love me more than anything else in this world. Bruises and bite marks covered most of my body.

As the blood ran down my legs and the cramps from my womb became stronger from being on my feet I knew that my child inside of me had died.

The physical violence to my body and the intentional almost draining of my blood had put and end to the life inside of me and the love I felt in my heart quickly turned to hate for my husband Eric Northman.

Grabbing a bottle of pain pills out of the cabinet that had been prescribed to me by Dr. Ludwick for a previous injury I swallowed two as the water in the cup in my hand sloshed over the rim of the glass from my trembling.

Slowly sinking my body into the warm bath to wash away the evidence of Eric's brutality I numbly when through the motions of tending to the wounds that I could see.

And the one that I could not…to my heart I let my anger and hate take over hardening it until I could only see blinding pain.

Stuffing a few things in a small carry on bag and emptying the safe in Eric's office of about $20,000 I closed the door on that part of my life as I drove away making plans to return when the time was right to execute the revenge that burned inside of me.

Apparently being fae with a strong spark had its advantages because unbeknown to me when I left that day I shut down the bond between Eric and I.

I never went back to my farm house I just hit the interstate and kept driving ignoring my pain sadly in my weakened condition I only made it three towns away until I had to stop for a rest.

Staying in a motel for a week I tended to my wounds and made sure to eat foods rich in protein to combat the weakness from so much blood loss to my system.

Only then did I move on.

I never stayed in one town to long however everything that I had suffered at Eric's hands brought on some major depression for me so I turned to drinking to ease my mind.

About one year after I left Eric I was sitting in a bar in Tennessee giving Jane Boathouse a run for her money when a small female sat down beside me. She bought the next round and began a conversation which had to be repeated the next morning due to drinking too much again.

Now let me be clear here…although Eric's child Pam batted for the other team and had time after time expressed her desire to introduce me to the world of lesbian sex.

I for some reason continued to turn her down yet I took Kasey up on the offer. She and I became lovers for a while and I finally understood why my friend Tara had taken a female lover after the abuse she had suffered at Franklin's hands.

Although now as Pam's child I am sure she is still a lover of the female persuasion.

Not only did Kasey give me the physical contact that my body craved after so long but she gave me back a small bit of my self. You see Kasey is a witch and she taught me how to use witchcraft to defend myself against other supes.

This confidence she instilled in me through the skills she taught and her ability to finally break the bond between Eric and I allowed me to feel some measure of safety when I moved on.

My next lover was a werewolf. Having known the strength that wares have when they change and the knowledge that vamps often use them as guards during the daytime from my association with Alcide I was sure I had made a good choice.

Danny was pack leader of a small pack of werewolves from Maine. During the year that I was with him he taught me hand to hand combat skills. When I had taken all I could from him once again I moved on.

Out of all my lovers my fairy aided me the most.

I had once been told that if I used my powers too much I would run out from Ben I learned that had been a lie.

He explained that not only would they not run out but with practice they would evolve.

From him I learned how to control my light fingers on demand.

But I also learned how to teleport, freeze, hear the thoughts, and mind wipe other supes.

By the end of our time together I was ready to return home to Louisiana to take my revenge on Eric Northman and his child if she got in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as my child arose she rushed into my sleep chamber having felt my anger the moment the dark magic reanimated her body.

Having finally gotten use to knocking before entering since Sookie had become a permanent part of my home in her hurry she knocked but opened the door at the same time not waiting for a response from inside the room.

Her eyes widened as she took in the state of my sleep chamber. Scanning around the room her eyes spied the broken bed posts and lamps roaming to the cracked drywall and the bent light tight shutters that would no longer open remotely.

Her nose twitched as her keen sense of smell detected the blood on the wall in the indention resembling the shape of my lovers head.

"Fucking hell Eric do not tell me you finally fucked the little fairy to death. If the room is in this kind of condition after just having redecorated what condition is she in? I always suspected the little southern Belle liked it a little rough but don't you think you two went overboard?" She said in her sarcastic tone.

When her eyes landed on the bed sheets she began to question the safety of Sookie.

"Eric did you kill her or are you just a very messy eater? I hope you gave her some of your blood to replace the amount you two wasted in here last night."

"Get the fuck out Pam. Now! Never speak her name in my presence again. As your master I command you."

Never having been the kind to use a makers command on Pam with any frequency she knew that something very serious had taken place in here last night.

However not being able to disobey the command I gave her she quickly left my sleep chambers and later I heard her in the kitchen upstairs warming a True Blood.

After having showered Sookie's blood from my body I went upstairs to drink a bottle of the vile tasting stuff for my dinner too.

When I sat down on the living room sofa after grimacing at the first taste from the bottle my child interrupted my thoughts.

"Eric what have you done to my favorite breather? Why was she not here when we woke for the night?"

"My child I want you to call in a crew tonight and redecorate my sleep chamber make sure to get every bit of that whore's stench out before I go to rest at dawn."

"Eric what happened… you love her? Master in all our years together since you made me a vampire never have I known you to be as happy as when you were with her."

"Pam she betrayed me! The bitch fucked another and she is pregnant with his child yet she tried to convince me that it was my seed growing in her womb. Vampires can not pro create like humans Pamela."

"What!"

I could tell from the bond that my child was just as angry as I was thinking the fairy had been unfaithful to me.

"The hobbit doctor confirmed it last night Pam. I tried to kill her last night…drain her dry but I see I must not have tried hard enough because when I awoke instead of finding her cold dead body next to me I found her gone. I don't know how…she always was a lucky bitch but this time her luck has run out."

"Oh Christ…are you sure Eric?"

"Yes Pam. By the way you can go ahead and say I told you so. You told me not to trust her…you questioned what I saw in a dumb barmaid from the backwoods from the start. Thank you my child for trying to look out for me when I refused to listen."

Seeing no point to questioning her master any further she got up to head off to work but not without saying one last thing.

"Master did you take the life of the child inside of her?"

"Yes Pam I did however I failed to take hers as I intended to do. However, as soon as I arrive at her beloved Gran's farm house tonight I will finish what I started…successfully this time. You know my child I should have let Compton keep her. I am sure after he had finished with her the Queen would have still found some use for her in her court. If nothing else she would have served as a passable gift to visiting monarchs."

"Eric you know she will never forgive you for killing the child that grew inside of her no matter who the father was."

"Enough Pam! I am late for a date in Bon Temps. Go to work I will check in later."

Pam silently left the house with a lot of unanswered questions distracting her concentration that evening. Questions she may never have answers too but she hoped for Sookie's sake that she had went somewhere other than Bon Temps.

Pam left Eric's side shortly after she learned Eric had not found Sookie that night. Really Pam didn't have a choice in the matter. In the years that followed after she left his side for good from everything she heard he continued to grow more unbearable.

Keeping staff at the King's HQ became like a revolving door. They were leaving his employ faster than his people could hire them. Profits at Fangtasia bottomed out almost causing them to close the doors for good. That's when Pam said enough and signed her half of the once lucrative bar over to Eric and walked away taking her child with her.

She traveled around for a few years offering her management skills gained from running Fangtasia as a means to entering various vampire social circles.

But now she found herself back in Louisiana after an early morning call. Her master had finally hit rock bottom and ask for her help to climb out of the hole he had dug himself into.

Once upon a time in Eric's undead life he had many he could have called upon to aid him however his angry outbursts and blatant abuse of humans wiped out most of those connections for him. So now he had no one.

Agreeing to come back to his side even with her help as hard as he tried Eric couldn't seem to find the center point within him self enabling him to restore his former reputation. But Pam had met someone who might have some answers and she was only a phone call away.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed the number to a friend she had made during the time her and Eric were apart.

"Emily…how are you my friend?"

"Doing well Pamela what is it you need from me or am I wrong to assume this is more than just a social call?"

"You know me well Em. I am calling to see if you would loan me a specific book from your vast library? The one on fairy folklore."

"Consider it on loan Pam. Are you and your master having trouble with fairies in your area?"

"No nothing like that. I just want to catch up on my reading in my spare time and found it to be an interesting subject."

"Very well my friend. If there is nothing else I can do for you this fine evening duty calls."

"Yes for me too good night Emily."

"Good night Pam. I look forward to seeing you again it has been too long."

With that said the line went dead just as she pulled into her parking space at Fangtasia to begin her evening of enthralling the vermin.

Two nights later having received the book overnight she finally had time to review the information inside due to the closing of Fangtasia on Monday nights.

As she read the lines from the page her mind began to comprehend the answer that had elude both Sookie and Eric that faithful night.

Fae that loveth from the heart may bring forth life from their spark. When joined in union and love returned the hearts desire is then earned.

Jumping up from the bed with the book still in her hand she rushed to her master's home although she only had one hour to take cover from the rays of the morning sun.

Rushing into Eric's room interrupting his nightly romp with the new fang banger flavor of the day she began to explain to him how it was possible for the child that had been growing inside of his wife to be in fact, their child, conceived in love, which Eric was the father of.

Not believing her words she shoved the book under his nose to read for himself. As his eyes scanned the ancient words on the page his long dead heart thumped twice in his chest when he realized the grievous error he had committed on his Sookie.

He sent the foul tasting vermin on her way shoving her out the front door half dressed.

Blood red tears ran down his face in sorrow. He felt like he was being turned inside out at the mere thought of taking the life of his own child that had been growing inside his lover's body.

It had taken him years to get past the anger and the feelings of betrayal he had harbored in his heart for her that night. And finally he had been able to recall all the physical things he had done to her body in retribution for giving what was his to another.

Thinking of it now the shame welled up inside of him. A feeling of remorse so great even his large shoulders could not carry the weight of it and he wished to meet the sun as his maker had once done.

Feeling this within their bond Pam grasp at anything that would give her master a reason to continue existing in this world.

"Master if you could find her and show this to her maybe then she could forgive you for your mistake. You know she always had a kind and forgiving heart master…and now it is you whom needs her forgiveness."

"Pamela our bond was broken years ago when I woke up to find myself alone that night so long ago. At first I thought she had just closed it off to keep me from finding her although I don't know how she did it. About a year after she was gone I was awoken from my rest with an intense pain from the bond truly breaking this time.

I know she did not do it all by herself however, my search was fruitless for any one who had aided her in finally breaking it."

"I realized too late that I had underestimated her survival skills. I no longer know if she is still alive although I highly doubt it considering she always found her self in deadly situations constantly."

"I have some friends that might be able to find her master. Would you wish for me to call in a few debts owed?"

"No! Pamela…if she is still alive leave her alone she has suffered enough by my own hands. I realize now I hurt her worse than Compton ever did and for that I am sorry. Sometimes my child one can never make right what they have done wrong. Only by meeting the true death can some things be once again put on an equal balance in this life."

After that night my master changed.

He resigned from his position as King of Louisiana. He was offered his old position of Sheriff of Area 5 by the council but he rejected that too.

He signed over his beloved Fangtasia to me saying he only wished to put in his time enthralling the vermin publically and nothing more.

The line of fang bangers who had shared his bed became non existent once again. Although he left his home nightly to feed the vibrant Viking vampire was gone replaced by a guilt ridden remorseful soul who led a lonely existence night after night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to C. Harris and HBO. I just enjoy adding my own little twists.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. The reviews let me know what you think about my story and the favs let me know you are entertained by it. Thus I have accomplished my goal when creating it… entertainment only.

On with the story...

Training that's what the last seven years of my life had been about I had gained knowledge and skill from everyone I had let into my life. I was no longer the girl who fled Bon Temps in the early morning light.

Having given up contact with everyone from my past in hopes that they had not forfeited their lives simply because they were my family and friends at the hands of vampires I slowly came to a stop outside of Merlotts.

As I entered the bar I saw some familiar faces and the shock on their faces matched the thoughts in their heads. They had all thought me dead and had even attended the funeral my brother had paid for although they never found a body.

Sam was the first one to greet me with a hug. Hoyt jumped out of his seat and high tailed it to his truck I am sure to inform my brother that I was alive.

Picking up my long neck bottle off of the bar I motioned for Sam to meet me in his office.

Behind closed doors I told him why I had left and why I was back in town. As my friend wiped tears of sympathy for me off of his cheeks I ask him for the low down on Eric and his retinue.

Sam shared with me what he knew and offered his help. I declined of course saying that he had been lucky to escape Eric's wrath the first time and this time he might not be so lucky.

Just as we were finishing up my brother come busting through the door of his office. Picking me up in his arms, swinging me around, kissing my forehead as his tears wet the front of my shirt.

A little while later he ordered us some dinner to go and we went to his house since the old farm house had been rented out years ago when he had inherited the property as the only surviving Stackhouse.

Over dinner and well into the night I told my brother what had happened to me so long ago. He shared with me that Eric roughed him up a couple of times and even bit him once but Pam had managed to eventually get Eric to leave him and my friends alone.

Sam and La la had also been terrorized by Eric and some of his buddies. However Sam had got the worst of it. He was imprisoned in the basement of Fangtasia for two weeks before word got back to Alcide and he contacted a counsel member who ordered Eric to release him before he started a supe war.

How Alcide found out who Eric was holding prisoner and who to contact for his release was never discovered. But at least Sam had survived another day because someone had intervened.

I shared knowledge of my changes with my brother and promised him that tomorrow night I would take my revenge for the life of my child and all those in my life the Viking had hurt.

When Jason seen he could not talk me out of it he ask what of Pam… knowing she would protect her master. He made sure to emphasize that she had tried to help them without Eric knowing.

I knew I would have to end Pam's undead life along with Eric's if I ever wanted to stop looking over my shoulder but I didn't admit this to my brother.

The next day two hours before sun down I knew I could not keep Jason away from Fangtasia that night so I slipped a drug into his glass of sweet tea and after filling him up on southern home cooked food while sipping his tea he went right to sleep on the couch.

Bounding up the stairs I dressed in fighting attire. Black tank, leather jacket complete with inside pockets for hidden weapons, form fitting black jeans, and boots.

Pulling my hair into a pony tail and applying a little lip gloss I took one last look at myself before going out to my car to get an envelope from the glove box. Laying the envelope that contained a letter to him, some cash, and the title to my car on the table I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

Not having tried to disguise my physical appearance I knew as soon as I walked into the bar I only had a few minutes to put my plans in action before all the vamps in the place would be on to me.

Walking up to the bar I ordered a long neck beer quickly scanning the room I saw Eric on his dais and headed straight for him.

Standing in front of his throne I didn't give him the chance to utter the monosyllable "approach" or move his fingers in the come hither motion before I spoke to him.

"Eric can we talk privately in your office?"

As much as I hated being civil to him in this moment I remembered what Gran use to say; you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.

For a second he was speechless but quickly locked his face down to that neutral pose I had seen often in the past.

"Hello Sookie. Yes I think talking privately would be best suited for what I need to say to you. Follow me please."

Rising from his throne he began to lead the way. As we neared the door to his office I picked up on Pam's void two doors down.

"Eric maybe you could be kind enough to invite Pam to this little reunion seeing as what I have to say affects her too. I really only want to have to say this once."

I hoped that during my little speech I had managed to keep the irk out of my voice at seeing him again and at the same time sounding apologetic enough that it would get both of them in the room together.

"Certainly Sookie she will join us in a second."

Entering his office I noticed nothing but the color scheme had changed after all these years. Taking the chair in front of his desk we both just sat in silence for the two seconds it had taken Pam to come to the party.

"Hello my little fairy don't you look delicious tonight." Pam said as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Pamela that's enough my beautiful wife has something she wishes to speak with us about."

I felt my stomach lurch and twist when he called me his wife. The true depth of my hatred for him surfaced on my face. Pam recognized it for what it was and immediately started to stand up.

But I was faster. Using my fae magic I froze her in a half rising position and Eric behind his desk. Mumbling a few incantations that I had learned years ago from Kasey I took away both their abilities to speak.

Immediately I slipped into Pam's mind and took control of her maker/child bond ensuring that her maker's call to her child no longer worked.

Although I had nothing against Pam for what Eric had done to me I knew she was still loyal to him and if she couldn't stop me she would call Tara to do it.

I didn't want to have to fight my childhood friend whom I still loved. I was the one responsible for her being a vampire and as such she would have no choice but to follow Pam's command so I took that option off of the board with my first move.

Pulling out a silver net as sheer as a bridal veil I placed the throw on the back of Eric's couch around her shoulders and then put the net over the top of it to minimize the damage to her until we could talk.

I removed silver hand cuffs from my pocket I walked around Eric's desk and spun his chair around to face me placing the cuffs on his thick wrists and another set on his ankles. Lastly, I wrapped a silver chain around his waist and chest.

Now that they both were secure and quiet I called on my magic and put a soundproof bubble around his office.

Whispering another incantation I released Pam's ability to speak while still holding Eric firmly helpless as my captive.

"Pam I have come here tonight to settle a score. A score of revenge on the monster who I once called husband, the vampire who stole life from my body almost before it had a chance to begin and the one responsible for pain suffered by my family and friends."

Watching her eyes dart back and forth between her master and me I knew she was about to speak. Raising my hand in her direction I said, "If you speak before listening to all I have to say I will stake you where you stand." To emphasize my point I pulled a small wooden stake from the inside pocket of my jacket.

Upon seeing the weapon in my hand she sealed her lips together in a firm hard line.

"Pam you did nothing to hurt me that night. And I have been told that you even helped my brother and friends to survive Eric's reign of cruelty. But I know because he is your maker you must protect him…killing me if you get the chance.

Pam stop trying to call Tara…you are under the influence of my spell and I have interfered with your maker/child bond temporarily.

Now you must make a choice Pam. A choice I did not get to make between me and my child. Walk away now and I'll spare your undead life or choose to fight for him and you will die this night with him.

What's it going to be Pam? As they say speak now or forever hold your peace."

Bloody tears rolled down her cheeks and she softly stammered, "Sookie I am so sorry for what was done to you. My master made a mistake Sookie only he didn't realize it until it was too late. Please forgive him Sookie."

"Pam I didn't ask you to beg for your master's forgiveness from me. I ask if you wanted to live or die tonight. Answer me Pam!" My voice range went up a couple of octaves demanding an answer now from her anxious for my time with Eric.

"Oh incase your wondering why I can yell at you and no vamps hear it and come to y' alls rescue…well magical soundproofing is a wonderful thing." Chuckling a bit at the end of my statement to emphasize the irritation I'm sure they both were feeling about now toward me.

"Sookie remove the spell from Eric so he can give you the combination to his safe. Inside it you will find a book that explains how you became pregnant by a sterile vampire."

Laughing out loud I said, "Hell Pam I know I was dumb and trusting to the point of stupidity but I don't need a book to tell me how I got knocked up by a monster. Fuck I was just so ignorant that I swallowed all of his lies without question. Moving on Pam…now what is it you use to say? Oh yeah, tic tock…answer my question Pam…life or death?"

As I sat there listening to Sookie forcing my child to make a choice I knew that my Sookie had died that night too and there would be no forgiveness for me for the wrongs I had committed in this life.

"Wait Sookie!" My child yelled out as she saw Sookie begin to raise her hand in her direction and her fae magic snapped across her finger tips.

"You owe me a debt. One for saving the life of your brother and for the life of your shifter friend I'm calling in that debt now. If you will look at the book in the safe we are even…debt paid in full."

Walking around behind Eric's desk I lifted the tile up on the right corner of the floor and twirled the dial. As I stopped on the last number turning the handle I glanced up at Pam to note the surprise in her eyes that I knew the combination…something even she didn't know.

Smirking at her I said. "I figured after I cleaned Eric out of his cash and ran he thought you had given me the combination. I see since then he has wised up a bit. But I bet Uncle Sam takes a big bite out of his wheeling and dealing profits now. You know there are only two things in this world we have to do…pay taxes and die."

Returning to my chair I opened the book to a marked page. As I read the words just because it would cover my debt to Pam. I made sure to keep up the walls around my heart as their meaning tried to sink in.

Fae that loveth from the heart may bring forth life from their spark. When joined in union and love returned the hearts desire is then earned.

Ha ha ha ha laughing falsely like I had just heard the funniest joke in the world I said. "Pam you don't really believe this bullshit do you? You and I both know vamps can only love themselves. I bet right now if I was to let Eric speak and I ask him to pick between his life or yours…I hate to tell you BF but you would go down…I can guarantee it from past experience."

Sitting there listening to this vile creature that was once my beautiful wife who at one time in her life had the ability to forgive and love all creatures to the extent of even forgiving those who did not deserve it or ask for it I wished for the true death as punishment for what I had destroyed.

Turning her attention away from Pam. For the first time tonight Sookie looked me in the eyes and said.

"Shut up Eric! I won't sit here and listen to any more of your lies. I'll get to you in a minute just sit tight."

As I glanced in Pam's direction we both knew that neither of us had said anything with our voice but the same could not be said for our thoughts. My my how the little fairy's powers have grown at least now I could go to my final death knowing she was capable of protecting herself.

From watching Eric through out this ordeal and keeping our bond open I picked up on his feelings of remorse, shame, sorrow, and his love for Sookie hidden deep in the recesses of his heart. I figured the thoughts in his head matched his feelings in the bond and she had just confirmed for me that she was feeling him too. But what I didn't know was would it be enough to keep her from taking his life in revenge for the one he took from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to C. Harris and HBO although I wish it was me because if so right now I would be sitting on a sandy beach drinking a rum and coke enjoying the benefits of ownership. LOL

A/N: This is the final chapter…thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all who found my story to be an interesting read. Until next time ff lovers.

Realizing that time was quickly running out for talking Sookie down from her ledge of revenge I did the only thing I could to stall for time until we could figure a way out of the situation.

"Sookie as you pointed out vampires are selfish creatures and so I choose me. Release me and you have my word I will not exact revenge against you now or in the future for my makers true death."

"Ok Pam but I have to tell ya honey it's been a long time since I accepted a vampire at their word. So it just so happens I have a contract stating that exact thing and we will sign in blood. However, I gotta tell ya BF if you don't uphold your end not only will you meet the true death but any progeny from you for the next five generations will also meet the same fate."

Waving her hand dramatically a shimmering contract appeared in her hand along with a quill pen for signing. She signed her name and then placed the tip of the pen to her finger to draw a drop of blood placing her bloody fingerprint next to her signature.

Smiling she muttered an incantation and I could move my right arm and hand once again. When I had agreed to her terms I thought it would buy us some time however, when Sookie quickly produced a binding contract I realized she had ever move planned out tonight before walking into Fangtasia.

Once I signed the contract the fate of me and my progeny was sealed forever. As much as I hated to admit it Tara had proven herself to be an excellent newborn vampire who would only grow in greatness given the right amount of time and training.

Although her turning had also been part of a deal I had struck with the shrew little fairy looking back now I had got the best outcome from the situation. It was for this reason and I knew suffering the loss of a progeny that I had come to think of affectionately would have the ultimate consequences on me.

You see when a vampire lost their progeny to the true death because we fill the emotion of hurt and anger so deeply unless one has much fortitude and strength they go into a depression and put themselves in positions where they meet the true death shortly after their child. I honestly didn't know if I would have the will to survive it.

Looking up at Eric one final time hoping to see a plan in his eyes for a way out of this for the first time in the two hundred plus years I had been at his side I saw him acquiesce defeat. His eyes were screaming at me to sign and give into the little fairy's demands…he was ready to meet the true death at her hands this night!

That was it she had won why didn't Eric listen to me all those years ago when I told him she would be the death of us all. I had tried to warn him of the depths of her desire for revenge yet he had done nothing to protect us in all these years. If I didn't know any better I would have to believe that he felt like he deserved it after what he had done to her.

Sookie laid the contract on the small table in front of me and handed me the quill pen. I signed my name at the bottom and she punctured my finger with its tip. I would have used my fangs to draw a drop of blood if I would have been able to move any other part of my body. But this would have to do so I placed my bloody finger print beside my signature just like she had moments earlier.

"Thank you Pam nice doing business with you now when I release you walk out that door and don't look back. Oh yeah, by the way I noticed you didn't take time to read the full contract so I'm gonna paraphrase here for the sake of time this contract includes my family and friends too as well as future generations. You know till the last surviving heir…right now there is just Jason and me since your maker took something from me that was not his to take but you never know there is still hope for Jason and my friends." She said with a sad faraway look in her eyes.

Just as she stood to release me the door came crashing off of its hinges and there stood my child with Jason right behind her.

"Sookie stop! This will not change anything don't do it Sook." Jason said with a pleading look in his eyes.

My child could hardly restrain her self from the anger that swirled inside of her at seeing her maker and grand sire in such a position of weakness. I feel that the only thing stopping her right now from tearing the little fairy apart was her memories of the life time they had spent as friends and the love for her that had grown out of those bonds so long ago.

"Sook, please this is not you. The Sookie I remember was always loving and kind hearted. There was always too much love in her heart for others for hate to take root. Sookie, Gran didn't raise you to be this kind of vindictive person."

"Shut up Tara…you know nothing. Since you were the one that brought my Gran into this I will tell you what I think…she would have done exactly what I am doing now if someone hurt anyone she loved who was unable to defend themselves. Or have you forgotten since you became an almighty vampire all the times she defended you as a child against your own mother and the mean gossiping neighbors…who were so certain she was protecting and raising another Lette May."

"Sook this is not the way to heal the hurt."

"How would you know you are one of them now and can't feel anything for anyone except yourself?"

"That's not true Sookie if it was I wouldn't be standing here now with your brother. I would have already taken his life and would be draining you dry for harming my maker tonight."

"I got news for you Tara…you might try but that don't mean you would succeed and for future reference if you try you, and your maker will be dead vamps."

Jason who had been listening to the whole exchange between his sister and her oldest friend spoke up. "Sookie this will not bring your child back. It will not erase the pain Eric inflicted on all of us during the time you were gone. Sook, I forgave him along time ago and so should you. If you want revenge take it but please take it in the form of being a bigger and better person. Walk away, start living your life for you, be happy Sookie like Gran always hoped we would be."

Tara's eyes widened at the revelation of the loss of a child for her long time friend. The memory of lazy afternoon daydreams sitting on a porch swing came to mind with Sookie and her hold their grand babies on their laps sipping sweet tea.

Tara was thinking of these memories so hard that Sookie's mind picked up on the images floating around in her head.

"Eric took that dream from me Tara."

Realizing that her friend had read her thoughts and saw the images in her head she spoke softly. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head Sookie? It just ain't right a girl is entitled to her privacy." Tara sounded just like she had when she use to admonish Sookie years ago.

"Yeah, he took that dream from you and you took the same dream from me Sook when you made a deal with Pam to turn me."

Realizing the truth in her words Tara watched as guilt, defeat, and relenting submission surfaced in Sookie eyes. "Sookie like you use to tell me if we killed everybody that had ever wronged us in this world it would be a lonely place with just you and me in it." Chuckling as she used her own words against her.

With a nod of her head in acceptance she walked over to Pam and removed the silver net. Folding it up and placing it back in her pocket while walking to Eric's side. First she removed both sets of silver handcuffs and then the chain that snaked around his upper torso. Seconds before walking out of their lives she said. "When I leave they will be released from my hold." Without looking back she kept on walking and softly closed the door behind her.

**Six Months Later**

Sookie's life had once again become peaceful. Having made peace within her soul she was content. Her life now consisted of Sunday dinners with Jason, Lala, and Sam. Once a month she strolled through the cemetery next to her home to tend her Gran's grave. She always made sure to bring fresh flowers each time she would visit.

Three months ago Jason had signed ownership of the farmhouse back over to his sister. Sam offered her, her old job back but she had changed too much and it just wasn't what she wanted anymore. So three days a week she drove into Shreveport to for her job as a medical transcriptionist. Two days a week she worked from home at her kitchen table via internet.

True to her word Pam left Sookie alone although it didn't hurt that the blood contract was still enforce just as added security. Pam and Sookie's friendship had genteelly been let go after that night although Pam felt great sympathy for the little gutsy fairy she was still loyal to Eric. The friendship she had with Tara remained but they were never going to be as close as they once were…Tara was still a vamp even if it wasn't what she had wanted for herself in the end.

Moments before sunrise Eric sat the basket down at Sookie's back door he made sure the contents were covered and secure. Laying the papers on top where they were sure to be found when she came outside.

He began his walk to the little grove of peach trees he had planted there for her on the east side of her property years ago when she had once mentioned how she loved the smell of the blooms in the spring. Turning his face toward the sky he watched the sun crest the horizon for the second time in his 1000 year existence. His mind recalled when he had seen his Sookie in the sun before.

In his minds eye he could still picture the sun glittering in his lovers' long blond strains of hair. And how the reflection of the water dancing in her eyes along with the bright morning light brought out flecks of gold in her beautiful brown orbs but most of what he remembered of that time was how happy he was to be sharing such a moment with his wife, his little fairy, his Sookie just as he was now.

As she put on her morning coffee and started to sit down at the old kitchen table her mind felt the familiar brush of another. Although this one was quiet different she could still tell that it was human. Moving to the back door she jerked it open spotting the basket on the steps she pulled the blanket back to see a baby.

She guessed the infant was no more than three days old from looking at its size and the newness of its skin. Picking up the basket she closed the door with her foot and sat it in the center of the table. Tucked into the corner was a bottle, a small pack of wipes, and two tiny diapers.

Pouring her self some coffee she sat back down with the baby cradled in the crook of her arm she opened the first envelope. It was a birth certificate for a female baby born three days ago. But what surprised her was the child's name Sarah Adele Stackhouse Northman with her and Eric's names listed as the child's mother and father.

Placing the birth record down she looked at the other certificate now in her hand a marriage license from the state of Louisiana. The document proclaimed her and Eric husband and wife. She was now Sookie Stackhouse Northman according to the state.

Although at the time she left Louisiana she had not been recognized legally by human law as his wife since then if a vampire and a human could prove they had bonded and pledged the state now recognized them as husband and wife just as the vampire community had years ago.

Next in the packet of information she read the headline story for a newspaper in Mississippi dated three days ago. The article told of a woman who had been hit by a drunk driver when she was eight and a half months pregnant. To save the life of the child she carried inside of her the doctors had performed an emergency C section later that evening the mother had passed away. Having no husband or other relatives her burial arrangements had been taken care of through the kindness of an anonymous party. The article went on to say her burial would be today in a cemetery in Mississippi.

The last bit of information the envelope contained was a bank statement from the local bank. Apparently someone had set up a bank account in her name for 2.5 million dollars.

This had Eric written all over it. Laying the child back in the basket she picked up her cell phone and dialed Fangtasia. Although she knew she would not get to talk to him she left a message for him to return her call.

However when her phone rang that evening it was Tara she found herself speaking with she shared with Sookie due to her makers grief and Eric's unavailability she was making this call for them.

She explained to Sookie that just before she and Pam went to their day sleep this morning just as the sun burst forth in the sky Pam felt Eric meet the true death in their bond. She went onto explain that due to the sun they had no ideal where this had taken place but Pam could feel it was somewhere close maybe even Bon Temps. They would be searching for his remains before day light on her property too so don't be surprised when she felt their voids.

Thanking Tara for returning her call she realized this day was as much a mystery now as when it began. She gathered what she would need and headed to town to load up on things the baby would need.

Around midnight just as Sookie was putting Sarah back down after her midnight feeding she felt two voids at her front door. Opening the door before they could knock and wake the sleeping child she was not surprised to see Pam and Tara. Although what did surprise her were the bloody tears running down both of their faces inviting them in she knew they had completed their search of her property.

Both Pam and Tara declined the invitation to come in yet invited her to sit with them on the old porch swing. Setting down between them the old swing groaned under the weight.

Pam took a long unnecessary breath and described to Sookie what she had felt from Eric at sunrise this morning. She had found his remains of goo on the ground under some peach trees in the little grove on the east side of her property. She shared that she had picked up no other scents around

on the ground or on what was left of his remains except for one that was unfamiliar to her. Eric had left a note addressed to her pinned to one of the fruit trees telling her he was doing this of his own free will and to please forgive him for hurting her by leaving her alone as Godric had done to him. He shared that after 1000 years he was tired and absolution of his sins was what he craved and now he would finally have it.

As the silent tears rolled down their cheeks Sookie got up and went into the house when she returned she held a small bundle along with a letter in her hands. Tara, Pam I would like to introduce you to Sarah Adele Stackhouse Northman. Eric's last gift to me…his absolution…his daughter; Sarah, meet your sister and cousin, Pam and Tara." She said placing the small bundle into Pam's arms.

Long after her midnight visitors had left and her beautiful baby girl was tucked in her bassinet sleeping soundly once again she slowly pulled the folded letter from her pocket.

As her eyes adjusted to the light shining through the window just sufficient enough so she could make out the words on the page…her husband, her lover, and her long time friend had written to her a soft gentle smile graced her face.

_My Sookie,_

_I have loved you from the moment we met until the moment I was claimed by the true death. Through the years you have been the first thought on my mind when I arose from my day sleep and I am sure you will be the last thought in my 1000 years of existence._

_I am sorry my beautiful wife for all the wrongs I have committed upon you and I hope with this final gift to you I have made up for some of them. If you can find it in your heart to grace me with your forgiveness then maybe the afterlife that I now face will include the peace I could never find in life._

_Be happy min Sookie love, live, and laugh and know that I will anxiously be awaiting your arrival with my arms open to embrace you once again at the gates of Valhalla where we shall meet when your time on earth comes to an end._

_Love Forever Your Husband_

_Eric Northman_

**The End**


End file.
